In surgical applications, suture is passed through tissue to close wounds or surgical incisions. The suture holds one or more tissues together for a period of time. Because of constrained and sometimes inflexible spaces in which to work, surgeons and other medical personnel must use specialized tools to apply suture to a wound. Specifically, suture manipulation such as puncturing tissue to release suture and/or retrieving suture to complete a stitch requires specialized tools.